falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sierra Madre Kasino (Hotel)
(casino) (lobby) (cantina madrid) (Vorstands-Suiten) (the tampico) (vault) |extra = }} Das Sierra Madre Kasino ist ein Ort im Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Dead Money. Hintergrund und Geschichte Das Sierra Madre Kasino ist mehr als ein Kasino - es ist eine Festung, ein Denkmal für einen Mann, die Unfähigkeit zu besitzen loszulassen. Der Gründer, Frederick Sinclair, konnte den Krieg am Horizont sehen, und wollte seine Liebe vor dem kommenden Sturm beschützen. Zu diesem Zweck konstruierte er das Casino und die abgelegene Villa, und im Herz des Kasinos, baute er ein fast uneinnehmbares Gewölbe. Die Wände des Casinos sind mit einem Metall ausgekleidet, das Radio-Empfang und Sendungen stört, um eine Durchdringung zu unterbinden. What Sinclair did not anticipate was Vera's complicity with singer Dean Domino's plot to break Sinclair's spirit and steal the treasure of the Sierra Madre. Domino had enlisted her aid in his planned heist, later blackmailing her with evidence of her chem addictions, unaware that she was terminally ill. News of this broke Sinclair's heart. Left bitter and empty, he transformed his shelter into a trap, ensuring the elevator down to the vault only went in one direction, and upgrading his security holograms to make sure that rescue would never come for Vera and Domino. After Vera broke down and confessed everything, Sinclair, fearing he had overstepped himself, did what he could to reverse his changes, but was limited in success, leaving the casino a deathtrap. He died in the vault, unable to return to the casino. Story-Auftritte In der Story spielt das Kasino eine wichtige Rolle , da in ihm wie oben schon genannt die Hauptstromversorgung des Sierra Madre ist. Nach betreten des Kasinos befinden sich im Erdgeschoss zwei Hologramm-Soldaten die man durch das Zerstören der Sendesignale abschalten kann. Danach muss man in die Büros und mit einem Passwort das man an der Bar findet an einem Terminal die Tür zum Stromkasten aufschließen. Doch vorsicht in den Büroräumen patrolliert ein Hologramm. hat man nun die Stromversorgung wieder angeschaltet kann man im Kasino Poker, Roullete usw spielen. beim Kassiere kann man Sierra Madre Chips gegen Vorkriegsgeld eintauschen und umgekehrt. Gestaltung Ausstattung Das Sierra Madre Kasino ist in zwei Etagen eingeteilt. Die Erdebene umfasst Spieltische wie Roullete und Poker sowie einarmige Banditen. Auch findet man hier die Stromzentrale und den Kassierraum. Im oberen Stockwerk befinden sich Tische und Stühle sowie eine Bar. Hinter der Bar ist eine Tür die zu den Büros des kasino´s führt. Cantina Madrid The Cantina Madrid serves as the Casino's restaurant and kitchen. The whole area is filled with flammable gas until the several valves in the kitchen are shut off. Dog is in the Cantina Madrid Also Lobby The Lobby acts as a vector for guests to be directed to other localities within the resort. You may access any other section of The Sierra Madre, save for the Vault, from this area. Kasino The Sierra Madre Casino is simply that: a casino. Fully equipped with Roulette, Black Jack, slots, vending machines and a bartender, the casino area also does well to showcase the versatility of the properly functioning hologram system installed throughout the resort. Vorstands-Suiten Accessible via an elevator in the lobby, the executive suites are (or were) largely what their name suggests: high class bedrooms and suites for the Sierra Madre visitor. The area is in a state of noticeably greater disrepair than the rest of the casino, with Cloud seeping in through some of the hallways, and many rooms have large holes in the walls. It is largely guarded by holograms. Vault What's labeled as the "Vault" is actually three areas of what most people would consider "the basement" and then the Vault itself. Past the winding corridors of the "basement" you find the actual Vault chamber. From the outside the Vault chamber appears to be a stand-alone structure within the Sierra Madre, guarded on all sides with Mk.III Automatisierter Geschützturm. Inside, however, you'll find a vast supply of weapons, medicine and armor. You'll also find a few small pyramid stacks of gold bars, as well as a considerable amount of pre-War money. At the far end of the chamber sits Sinclair's terminal, containing a few bitter goodbyes. This room was where Sinclair had hoped that Dean Domino would end up, locking himself inside and passing away within its impenetrable walls. The Tampico The Tampico was meant to serve the guests of the Sierra Madre as the prime source of entertainment with the best pre-War acts and performers around, including Vera Keyes, Dean Domino, and many other popular entertainers. The player's final encounter with Dean Domino occurs here during Curtain Call at the Tampico. Küche Related quests Infos & Notizen * Several ghost people may spawn in the lobby after entering the other levels. * The word Sierra Madre can translate into Mountain Mother since Sierra refers to mountains and Madre is Spanish for mother Vorkommen Sierra Madre Casino erscheint nur im Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Dead Money vor. Galerie SierraMadreCasinoAdd.png|Pre-War Ad SMPoster1.png|Pre-War Ad SMPoster2.png|Sierra Madre Mosaic SMMosaic2.png|Lobby Mosaic before the war SMMosaic.png|Lobby Mosaic after the war deadmoneyscreen_09B.jpg|The Sierra Madre Sign after the Great War Sierra_Madre_Sig_-_Pre-war.png|The Sierra Madre Sign before the Great War SierraMadreCasinoBeforeTheWar.png|The Sierra Madre Casino shown in the introduction scene of the DLC. en:Sierra Madre Casino (hotel) ru:Казино Сьерра-Мадре (отель) Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Orte